White Roses
by Taviabeta-Primavera
Summary: UPDATE! Rukia pergi dari kediaman Kurosaki, dan sekarang dia tinggal sendiri. Bagaimana kehidupannya? "Ternyata kau sudah melupakanku ya... Ichigo.." -Rukia. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY MY BELOVED COUNTRY INDONESIA LOVE YUUU! 3

UWAAAAA BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN SAYA AUTHOR GALAU BABOOO~ Kite lagi kite lagi kite lagi kite lagi nongol di fanfict /plak! (gara-gara sahur nonton Sahurnya OVJ mulu nih -_-)

Sebelumnya, Tavi berterimakasih banyak sekali pada teman-teman,senpai sekalian yang dengan baik hati mau me-review fanfict galau Tavi 'Destino' dan sekarang dengan kekuatan dan tekad yang sama (?) Tavia akan mempersembahkan sebuah fanfict galau lagii *joget* and... THIS IS IT!

**WHITE ROSES**

**Fandom : Bleach**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, galau, Galau!, GALAU! **

**Rated : K/T**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING! **

**AU - OOC - GAJE - ANEH - GALAU - GALAU - GALAU - GALAU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia POV's**

Hi, namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Aku hanya seorang gadis kecil yang sederhana. Orang tuaku sudah ada di alam yang lebih indah. Walaupun aku terlihat sendirian tetapi aku tidak tinggal sendirian. Aku tinggal bersama Chappy. Boneka kelinci kecilku yang manis. Aku selalu tersenyum. Padahal, belum tentu orang tersenyum itu tidak memiliki kesedihan.

Aku menyukai seseorang laki-laki. Dia lebih tinggi dibandingkan denganku, rambutnya berwarna oranye menyala, matanya berwarna coklat musim gugur, sangat menghanyutkan. Aku tidak tau namanya karena aku hanya memandangnya saja setiap hari. Kenapa aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari? Karena dia selalu melewati rumahku untuk berlari pagi. Selalu setiap hari. Dari pukul setengah 6 pagi sampai dengan pukul 7. Aku tidak berani menemuinya.

Pagi ini aku harus membeli bahan makanan yang sudah habis dirumahku. Aku menaiki sepeda untuk pergi ke toko terdekat yang jaraknya saja 3 km. ketika aku dalam perjalanan pulang, aku melihat ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang menyebrang jalanan, dari kanan jalan ada truk yang sedang melaju cepat.

AWAS!

Sraak!

BRUK!

Lalu semuanya menghitam.

**_##Tavia##_**

"Em dimana ini?" ucapku pelan.

Rasanya bagian kanan kepalaku, kaki kanan dan tangan kanan ku sakit.

"Eh? Nee-san sudah bangun?" tanya seorang anak kecil berambut coklat yang manis.

"Um.. Ya. Eh? Kau kan yang tadi menyebrang itu kan? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Ada yang sakit?" sungguh, aku sangat menghawatirkan keadaan gadis yang belum kukenal itu. Aku serasa mengulagi kejadian setahun yang lalu saat.. orang tuaku..ah sudahlah yang lalu jangan dipikirkan.

Anak itu menjawab..

"Aku tidak apa-apa Nee-san,seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada Nee-san"

Eh? Aku? Saat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa ternyata aku sedang berada di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit. Dan aku langsung mengingat ketika 5 tahun yang lalu.. aku juga berada disini. Tetapi bukan aku yang berbaring kesakitan, melainkan ...

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"N-Nee-san kenapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menjawab hanya saja bibirku tidak bisa mengucap sepatah kata-pun. Aku hanya bisa berkata..

"T-Takut.. Tolong.." rintihku.

Dipikiranku hanya terbayang saat Kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Itu juga disebuah ruangan putih seperti ini, rumah sakit.

"Y-Yuzu! Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang laki-laki.

"Nee-san ini sepertinya trauma pada rumah sakit Ichi-nii. Dari tadi dia berkata tolong dan takut"

**Normal POV's**

Pluk..

Grep..

Tiba-tiba Rukia memeluk lelaki itu.

"**E-EH**?" ucap laki-laki itu kaget.

"Dia pasti takut Ichi-nii biarkan saja Nee-san ini memeluk Ichi-nii sebentar" saran Yuzu

"A-Aku takut.. Ayah, Ibu.. hiks" Air mata Rukia jatuh ke telapak tangan laki-laki itu.

Awalnya laki-laki itu memandang aneh, tetapi setelah Yuzu keluar untuk memanggil dokter lama kelamaan pandangan lelaki itu melembut. Bahkan Ia mengelus-elus puncak kepala Rukia.

"Sudah.. sudah. Tenang. Aku ada disini" ucap lelaki itu berulang-ulang.

Entah apa ajaibnya kata-kata itu, tetapi dengan terus mengatakannya tangis Rukia semakin meredup. Dan pada akhirnya Rukia tertidur.

**##Tavia##**

"Em.. dimana aku?" tanya Rukia.

Ketika Ia membuka matanya, yang muncul bukanlah warna putih dan bau rumah sakit, tapi ini adalah warna oranye dan bau parfum.

"KYAAA!" teriak Rukia.

Ada beberapa alasan sebab Ia berteriak.

Yang pertama: Ia berada di tempat asing yang tidak Ia ketahui. Mungkin saja Ia diculik bukan?

Yang kedua: bau parfum itu kini berubah menjadi bau maskulin laki-laki. Jangan-jangan Ia di ... Wah bisa gawat!

Yang ketiga: ketika Ia membuka matanya dan mencoba melihat dengan jelas Ia benar-benar melihat seorang pria berambut orange. Tunggu, berambut orange? Jangan-jangan..

Yang keempat: iris mata lelaki itu berwarna coklat musim gugur seperti orang yang sering melewati rumahnya. Apakah dia itu.. orang yang selama ini Rukia sukai?

Dan yang kelima: ORANG ITU SEDANG MENEMPELKAN DHINYA KE DAHI RUKIA! JARAK MEREKA SANGAAAT DEKAAT!

Wajah Rukia langsung merah padam. Lelaki itu langsung menjauh dari Rukia. Rukia menampakan wajah sangarnya.

"T-Tunggu, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan" ucap lelaki itu membela diri.

"**A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU JERUUK**!" .

**Setelah beberapa saat**

"M-Maaf! Aku sangat minta maaf! A-aku kira jeruk itu akan melakukan sesuatu padaku, yah seperti itu..." ucap Rukia sambil menunduk menahan malu.

"Wah, pikiranmu itu mesum juga ya Midget! Aku kan hanya mengecek suhu tubuhmu saja" balas pemuda berambut orange.

"Tapi tidak perlu menempelkan dahimu kedahiku juga kan?" sanggah Rukia.

"Hei, sudah-sudah, kalian ini cepat akrab ya." Ucap lelaki yang mirip si orange itu. Rukia dan lelaki itu langsung diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa nak?" lanjutnya.

"R-Rukia paman.." ucap Rukia pelan

"Eh? Rukia-nee, Arigatou sudah mau menyelamatkan aku tadi dijalan. Aku tidak tau akan terjadi apa kalau Nee-san tidak melompat dan menyelamatkanku waktu itu. Namaku Yuzu. Salam kenal Rukia-nee" Ucap anak berambut coklat itu sambil membungkuk.

"E-Eh? Douita. T-tidak usah sungkan Yuzu-chan" balas Rukia.

"Oiya, aku harus pulang kerumah" ucap Rukia sambil berusaha melangkah pergi.

'Kalau disini terus, bisa-bisa aku ketahuan suka dengan jeruk bodoh menyebalkan tapi tampan(?) itu' ucap Rukia dalam hatinya.

"**E-EHH**!" Rukia hampir terjatuh kalau saja tubuhnya tidak ditahan oleh tubuh lelaki berambut orange itu.

Amber dan violet saling menatap. Tapi, tiba-tiba sang violet kembali kealam sadarnya lebih dulu dibanding sang amber.

"Em.. Arigatou..." ucapan terima kasih Rukia (**SENGAJA**) Ia potong. Untuk apa? Ya untuk mengetahui nama seorang pangeran yang telah meluluhkan hatinya saat pertemuan -pandangan- pertama itu.

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki"

Blush..

Walaupun ditahan, tetapi rona merah diwajah Rukia tetap saja keluar.

'Sial!' umpat Rukia.

"**EHEM!**" deheman lelaki yang mirip Ichigo itu membuyarkan lamunan 2 sejoli itu.

"Rukia-chan, namaku Isshin Kurosaki. Yang telah diselamatkan olehmu adalah Yuzu Kurosaki, yang sedang duduk disebelah Yuzu itu adalah kembaran Yuzu, Karin Kurosaki. Dan yang mesum tadi adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, **MY SON!**" jelas Isshin sambil bergaya aneh-aneh.

"dan juga.. selamat datang dikeluarga Kurosaki" lanjutnya.

"**EH?** T-TIDAK USAH! A-aku punya rumah kok dan.."

"Kau sedang sakit. Berdiri saja tidak bisa. Sudahlah mengalah saja" potong Ichigo.

'K-kalau begini masa aku harus satu rumah dengan orang yang aku sukai sih? Aduh.. benar aku memang susah berjalan tapi kan..' pikiran Rukia-pun terpotong oleh suara manis seorang gadis kecil.

"Sudah Nee-san, tak apa kok. Anggap saja sebagai balasan telah menyelamatkan Yuzu" potong Karin.

Akhirnya Rukia mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sekitar 4 hari ini Rukia berada di kediaman Kurosaki.

**GUBRAK**

**GUBRAK**

"**MY SOOON!**" jerit Isshin sambil berusaha memeluk Ichigo.

"Hn.." Rukia terbangun dari alam tidurnya.

"Eh? Kau terbangun ya? Maaf. Ayah memang begitu" ucap Ichigo lembut.

Sudah seminggu pula Ia selalu dirawat oleh Ichigo. Kenapa Ichigo yang merawatnya? Karena ayah Ichigo yang seorang dokter itu harus berangkat pagi dan pulang malam sedangkan Ichigo yang sudah kuliah bisa mengambil jam kuliah sesukanya, toh Universitas itu milik ayahnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok Ichigo" ucap Rukia pelan sambil mendudukan dirinya diranjang. Tiba-tiba tangan kekar Ichigo menyentuh punggung Rukia, Ia bermaksud membantu Rukia berdiri.

"Ciee Ichi-nii dan Ruki-nee jangan pacaran di kamar. Gaboleh tau" ucap Yuzu, menggoda Ichigo dan Rukia.

"YUZU!" ucap dua sejoli itu bersamaan, wajah mereka seketika memerah.

"Oiya, Ruki-nee bagaimana keadaan kaki Nee-san? Terus pusingnya?" tanya Karin.

Karin menjadi 'suster' yang menjaga Rukia. Mengapa tidak Yuzu saja? Karena dia memiliki banyak organisasi di sekolahnya. Sedangkan Karin, Ia hanya ikut organisasi pecinta sepak bola di sekolahnya. Jadi, Karin tidak se-sibuk Yuzu dan bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk pulang cepat.

"Em.. sudah baikan. Aku sudah bisa berjalan kok! Nih lihat ya!" kata Rukia

"HEH! Gak gak gak boleh (?) kakimu itu masih memar, luka dikepalamu juga belum sembuh benar." Larang Ichigo.

Rukia.. merengut, cemberut.

"Iya iya, kalau kamu mau menuruti perintahku, nanti waktu aku pulang kuliah akan aku belikan boneka Chappy yang terbaru! Bagaimana?" ucap pemuda oranye itu merayu seorang pecinta Chappy.

Rukia menggeleng.

"kalau begitu, akan aku belikan… ice cream Chappy! Nah itu!" tawar Ichigo

Rukia kembali menggeleng.

"Lalu? Kau mau apa?"

"**SUSHI CHAPPY**!" jeritnya dengan lantang.

"oke, akan aku belikan ya." Ucap Ichigo

*Dalam hati Ichigo berpikir 'memang ada sushi Chappy?' *

Rukia menggeleng lagi.

"Lah? Katanya mau sushi?"

"iya, tapi makan di restorannya. Ya ya? Ichi baik deh!" pinta Rukia sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya.

Ichigo hanya bisa memutar kepalanya.

"huft. Apa boleh buat"

"BENER? HOREE!" seru Rukia sambil memeluk Ichigo. Ichigo yang awalnya kaget lama kelamaan membalas pelukan Rukia.

Yuzu, Karin dan paman Isshin yang masih ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa ber- sweatdropped ria. Dan tentunya tersenyum. Karena baru kali ini mereka melihat Ichigo benar-benar memutar otaknya dan mengalah.. pada seorang wanita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah genap 10 hari Rukia tinggal dikediaman Kurosaki. Rukia masih menyimpan perasaannya pada Ichigo.

**Minggu 15 November 2011 08:10 –Rumah kediaman Kurosaki**

"Eh Midget, kau mau ikut aku berkeliling kota gak?" tanya Ichigo.

Mata Rukia langsung berbinar-binar dan kepalanya mengangguk dengan cepat.

Ichigo langsung meraih tangan Rukia.

"Heh Ichi! Aku bisa jatuh!" jerit Rukia

"Kau kan sudah bisa berjalan cebol!" balas Ichigo

"Ihh, kan aku masih menggunakan baju rumah" ucap Rukia memberi alasan.

"Tak apa. Begitu saja kau sudah cantik kok" kata-kata Ichigo itu berhasil membungkam mulut Rukia.

**ICHIGO POV's**

Rok putih selutut dan rambut hitam pendeknya melambai-lambai. Kaos violetnya sangat cocok dengan iris violetnya yang cantik. Satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan dirinya dimataku.. sempurna(?).

Aku memandangnya dari lensa kameraku. Sosoknya yang anggun benar-benar bisa menggetarkan hati siapa saja.

CTAK..

CTAK..

CTAK..

Aku terus memotret sosoknya yang indah. Aku tidak peduli orang lain menganggapku aneh atau apalah. Aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"Eh Ichigo! Liat deh, ada yang melukis. Kita ke…!"

"**KYAA! ICHI SEJAK KAPAN KAMU MEMOTRETKU**?" seru Rukia kaget.

Ekspresinya sangat manis. Aku tidak berhenti memotretnya. Sampai tiba-tiba..

GREP..

Dia memelukku. Lama. Ya, cukup lama untuk mengambil perhatian orang-orang disekitar situ. Aku mematung. Hangat.

"Eh? M-maaf! Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti memotretku baka!" ucap Rukia dengan wajah yang merona.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Lalu mengelus puncak kepalanya, seperti biasa.

"Ya sudah. Kita kesana." Ucapku sambil menggandeng tangan Rukia.

**NORMAL POV's**

"Em.. permisi, mau di lukis dong" ucap Rukia ramah.

"Ya.." jawab seorang laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Wah! Namamu siapa? Mirip sekali dengan baka strawberry ini!" tunjuk Rukia pada Ichigo.

Kedua orang itu memang mirip. Dari tinggi, postur tubuh, rambut. Hanya saja yang membedakannya adalah warna rambut dan kerutan yang hanya dimiliki oleh Ichigo.

"K-kaien. Namaku Kaien" jawab laki-laki itu.

"HEH! Rukia, jangan menyamakan aku dengan orang lain. Kaien, lukis saja langsung" protes Ichigo.

Pada saat Kaien melukis Rukia dan Ichigo, Ia melihat keakraban dan kasih sayang yang terpancar dari mata keduanya. Diam-diam Kaien juga mengagumi Rukia.

'Manis' pikirnya dalam hati.

'sepertinya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih' batin Kaien.

Pandangan Kaien tiba-tiba terlihat sendu. Ia mengingat seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya. Orang itu mirip dengan gadis yang di depannya. Bedanya hanya rambut gadis yang disukai Kaien itu panjang dan warna matanya coklat musim gugur.

"Senna.." guman Kaien pelan.

"Eh? Kau berkata apa Kai-san?" tanya Rukia.

Kaien hanya menggeleng.

'lihat Senna? Dia juga memanggilku Kai, sama sepertimu. Apakah itu tandanya aku boleh menyayangi gadis di depanku ini?' guman Kaien dalam hatinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"selesai.." ucap Kaien.

"Arigatou Kaien" ucap Ichigo.

"Arigatou Kai-san!" seru Rukia dengan riangnya.

"Senna, sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta" ucap Kaien sambil tersenyum saat Rukia dan Ichigo sudah tidak terlihat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TARAAAA~~**

Gimana? jelek ya? Kalo ditanya galaunya mana memang belum Tavia keluarkan jurus galau hehehe. Fict ini Tavia khususkan untuk **Ghina Salsabila!** Karena berkat dukungan yang banyak dari Ghina, Tavia dengan lancar selamat dunia akhirat (?) bisa berani menulis fict galau lagi UOOOOOOO~

Nah, sekarang...

Mind to RnR?** YOUR REVIEW MEAN A LOT FOR ME!** :D

-**TBPH **


	2. Chapter 2

Pandangan Kaien tiba-tiba terlihat sendu. Ia mengingat seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya. Orang itu mirip dengan gadis yang di depannya. Bedanya hanya rambut gadis yang disukai Kaien itu panjang dan warna matanya coklat musim gugur.

"Senna.." guman Kaien pelan.

"Eh? Kau berkata apa Kai-san?" tanya Rukia.

Kaien hanya menggeleng.

'lihat Senna? Dia juga memanggilku Kai, sama sepertimu. Apakah itu tandanya aku boleh menyayangi gadis di depanku ini?' guman Kaien dalam hatinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"selesai.." ucap Kaien.

"Arigatou Kaien" ucap Ichigo.

"Arigatou Kai-san!" seru Rukia dengan riangnya.

"Senna, sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta" ucap Kaien sambil tersenyum saat Rukia dan Ichigo sudah tidak terlihat.

**WHITE ROSES**

**Fandom : Bleach**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, galau, Galau!, GALAU!**

**Rated : K/T**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**WARNING!**

**AU - OOC - GAJE - ANEH - TYPO(S) - GALAU - GALAU - GALAU - GALAU**

Hari ini Rukia terbangun pada jam 2 pagi. Dia sudah mencoba tidur tiga kali, tetapi entah kenapa dia tak bisa tertidur kembali. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara Yuzu di dekat tangga (kamar Rukia dilantai 2).

"Iya Ichi-nii, Aku setuju dengan Karin"

'hah Karin?' tanya Rukia dalam hati.

"Iya! Seharusnya kan Ayah atau Ichi-nii membantuku mengerjakan PR, tugas, bercanda dengan kami dan yang lain-lainnya. Eh, sekarang Ichi-nii dan Ayah tidak peduli pada kita!"

"BETUL!" timpal Yuzu.

"Memang tidak peduli bagaimana sih? Apanya yang beda?" tanya Ichigo. Suaranya seperti menahan amarah.

Awalnya Rukia ingin turun dan menengahi pertengkaran kakak adik-adik itu tetapi ketika Ia mendengar suara Karin…

"Karena Nee-san mungkin?"ucap Karin.

"Rukia maksud kalian?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hei, dengar ya. Rukia itu Cuma numpang dirumah ini karena sudah menyelamatkan Yuzu." Lanjut Ichigo yang tentu saja membuat Rukia kaget, sangat kaget.

'Ku pikir kita dekat.. Ichigo' batin Rukia.

"Terus kenapa sepertinya Ichi-nii menyukai Nee-san?" tanya Yuzu.

"Sebagai teman." Jawab Ichigo pelan.

'Ku kira.. kau juga menyukaiku… lebih dari teman, mungkin…' pikir Rukia.

"Lalu ketika Nee-san sudah sembuh total, bagaimana?" tanya Karin.

"Mengembalikan kerumahnya" jawab Ichigo pelan.

"HEI! Kalian ini ngapain malam-malam? Cepat tidur!" seru Isshin.

"I-iya ayah" ujar si kembar dengan kompak.

Setelah sepi, tanpa sadar air mata Rukia menetes.

"Aku kira, aku sudah memiliki keluarga. Aku kira semuanya akan berakhir bahagia. Aku kira.. kau menyukaiku… ternyata aku memang ditakdirkan hidup sendirian. Kalau aku terus ada disini maka aku akan merepotkan Yuzu dan Karin, paman Isshin, serta.. Ichigo. Aku akan keluar dari tidak ingin hanya menjadi beban, aku tidak ingin dikasihani."

Tepat pada saat itu juga Rukia mengemasi barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah kantung plastik karena dia tidak mempunyai tas. Dia kabur dengan cara keluar dari pintu belakang. Karena biasanya kunci pintu belakang masih berada di lubang kuncinya sendiri.

Dengan berjalan perlahan Rukia melewati dapur.

"Lho Nee-san? Mau kemana malam-malam begini" tanya seorang anak kecil berambut coklat.

"Lho? Yuzu? K-kamu belum tidur?" ucap Rukia sambil tergagap.

"Aku haus jadi aku mengambil minum ke dapur. Nee-san mau membuang sampah ya?" tanya Yuzu sambil menunjuk sebuah kantung plastik hitam yang dipegang Rukia.

Rukia hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh yasudah. Aku kembali ke kamar ya, Nee-san. Selamat tidur"

"Yaa, selamat tidur Yuzu. Mimpi indah" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum sendu ketika melihat Yuzu sudah tak ada dihadapannya.

"Maaf.." bisik Rukia pelan.

Perlu 2 jam Rukia berjalan kaki sampai dirumahnya, selain karena letak rumahnya yang jauh, juga karena mentari belum menampakan cahayanya jadi Rukia sedikit kebingungan mencari rumahnya yang termasuk rumah kecil itu.

"Akhirnya aku sampai! Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu yaa Chappy!" seru Rukia sambil memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci putih.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Chappy. Kau adalah satu-satunya temanku.. keluargaku" ucap Rukia lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mulai hari itu Rukia tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Ichigo. Dan Rukia telah menemukan kehidupan barunya. Hidup dirumahnya yang kecil bersama Chappy tentunya. Ia bekerja sebagai guru di hari sekolah dan sebagai badut di taman bermain pada hari libur. Kenapa guru dan badut? Karena Rukia senang membuat orang tertawa dan juga senang melihat orang lain tertawa karenanya. Itulah Rukia.

Masih pukul setengah 7 pagi. Biasanya orang-orang masih bermalas-malasan untuk bekerja. Tetapi tidak untuk gadis yang satu ini.

Rukia sedang menemani beberapa anak didiknya untuk berjalan-jalan keluar sekolah. Ya, sekolah tempat Rukia bekerja mempunyai kelebihan khusus yaitu setiap 1 bulan sekali anak-anaknya akan diajak keluar sekolah untuk mempelajari dunia luar, entah itu tumbuhan, hewan atau bahkan rambu-rambu lalu lintas.

"Kakak Guru, bolehkah aku ke taman Kak?" tanya salah satu anak didik rukia yang rambutnya diikat kuda.

"I-Iya Kak. Kami juga mau ikut!" ucap anak-anak lainnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu hari ini kita pergi ketaman. Setuju?" tanya Rukia.

"SETUJU!" sorak anak-anak didiknya itu.

**#Tavia#**

Rukia sedang duduk di bangku taman. Dia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Dulu, aku pernah kesini" ucap Rukia. Tatapan matanya yang ceria tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu.

"Bersama Ichigo.." lanjutnya.

"Hei Nona! Sedang bernostalgia-kah?" ucap seorang pria sambil menutup kedua mata sang kakak guru itu dari belakang.

"Em.. Kaien! Jangan begitu ah! Aku adi kaget tahu!" protes Rukia.

Kemudian lelaki itu duduk disamping Rukia.

"Teringat orang itu ya?" tanyanya lagi.

Jangan heran melihat keakraban Rukia dan Kaien. Karena semenjak Rukia keluar em.. atau lebih tepatmnya kabur dari kediaman Kurosaki, Kaien selalu ada disamping Rukia, Kaien berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk Rukia. Ia bersikap lembut, pemberani, menjaga, bahkan mendengarkan curhatan Rukia tentang apapun. Bahkan tentang Ichigo…

Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Oiya, kau tau Rukia? Sebenarnya waktu terus berjalan, dia tidak akan menunggumu untuk menyesali masa lalu dan kita harus membuka hal baru masuk ke dalam hidup kita karena semuanya pasti akan berlalu. Kau pernah dengar cerita…"

Bola mata Rukia terbelalak. Dia memukul pelan kedua pipinya.

'Ini bukan mimpi' batinnya dalam hati.

Dia melihat seorang pemuda jangkung berambut oranye dengan kemeja kotak-kotak yang dilipat lengannya hingga kesiku. Pemuda jangkung itu menggunakan celana jeans biru dengan sepatu kets putih. Keringatnya bercucuran.

'Pasti dia habis lari pagi' pikir Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Tetapi senyum itu tidak bertahan lama. Wajah Rukia kembali muram, sedih, Ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut coklat ke oranye-an datang dan memeluk lengan pemuda yang dikenal Ichigo itu dengan manja.

Perempuan itu menggunakan kaos kuning polos yang ketat, rok pendek bewarna hitam, high heels kuning dan beberapa gelang warna-warni. Perempuan itu tersenyum, membuat Ichigo juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kau.. sudah melupakanku ya?" ucap Rukia pelan.

"Rukia? Hey? Kau mendengarkanku kan?" tanya Kaien.

Sebelum Kaien menyadari apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Rukia, Ia buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kaien, aku pergi duluan ya" Rukia langsung berjalan cepat kearah anak didiknya.

Kaien hanya menatap kepergian Rukia dengan pandangan bingung. Kemudian dia menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Bola matanya sempat membesar, tetapi hanya sesaat.

"jadi, kau melihatnya ya Rukia? Sepertinya luangku hanya sedikit.." ucap Kaien lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari minggu. Hari yang sangat indah bagi beberapa orang. Tak terkecuali gadis satu ini.

"Pagi Chappy! Pagi burung-burung! Pagi bumi! Pagi yang indah untuk semuanyaa!" seru seorang gadis manis sambil membuka jendela dan memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci putih.

Gadis itu langsung duduk di sofa yang tepat berada dibelakang sebuah jendela besar.

Gadis itu tersenyum ketika Ia melihat warna orange melewati rumahnya. Bukan, itu bukan sekedar warna. Itu adalah warna rambut. Warna rambut orang yang dicintainya dan juga orang yang telah memuatnya… sakit hati.

Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Ayolah Rukia! Masa sih kau masih belum bisa melupakan orang itu!' pikir gadis yang bernama Rukia itu.

Tiba-tiba gelengannya terhenti pada sebuah jam dinding berbentuk kelinci putih yang menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi.

"WAAA AKU TERLAMBAT!" jeritnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#Tavia#

AAAAAAH GOMENE UPDATENYA LAMA T_T gara-gara mudik sih jadi gasempat update dikampung gaada sinyaal *curcol deh*

maaf kalo chap ini sedikit._. hehehe

Mohon maaf lahir batin semuaa! *telat*

Nah, ini balesan review untuk yang gak log-in.

**Mitsuki ota malez log in** : Makasih Mitsuki-san XDD eh? Kecepetan ya? waah maaf-maaf, diusahakan biar rada lambat yaa XD hehe review lagi Mitsuki-san :)

**wu** : Makasih Wu-san! em, ini gak hiatus kok! cuma rada lama aja apdetnya (?) review lagi yaa Wu-san :)


End file.
